


Armor off

by peskylilcritter



Series: tumblr drabble meme [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Fives and Echo kissing.





	

Fives doesn’t notice the footsteps outside the door until Echo is suddenly motionless in his arms.

The footsteps get to the door and keep going, further down the hall. Fives hears a door open and close, then silence.

Echo relaxes slowly.

They're still half-dressed, kissing again, fumbling with their armor.

Fives finally manages to get Echo out of the undersuit and pulls away from the kiss to start sucking marks onto his shoulders.

Echo retaliates by shoving a thigh between Fives' legs and rocking against him.

Fives shoves Echo's undersuit further down and prays for 30 more uninterrupted minutes.


End file.
